


Bridges of Stone

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bridges of Stone [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Betrayal, Brother/Sister Incest, Chemistry, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friendship, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, Lies, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Zac's affair had been ongoing for months now but can it truly stay a secret? Hearts and feelings get involved and things may get complicated for everyone involved in the end.





	1. Avery

**Author's Note:**

> Well this wasn't supposed to happen but it did lmao. Will update as often as I can, I promise :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What's gotten into you Zac?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow locking eyes with Zac. "Being so horny and almost possessive in one night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One

Avery let out a soft sigh as she looked at Zac, the movie they were watching having come to an end. Which meant she'd have to head home though she really didn't want to go.

Knew Taylor wouldn't be home yet because he was doing something for school. But really it was after eleven and what was there to do at school?

She wasn't really sure and slowly just like Zac was convinced that Natalie had been cheating on him, thus Avery was now starting to think the same of Taylor.

Had drawn up scenarios in her head of Taylor hooking up with someone at his school. Scenarios that made her angry even if she knew she had no reason to be angry. Not when for four months now she had been sleeping with Taylor's best friend.

She and Zac having turned to each other during a trip to away to a cabin. A trip where he had painted her naked for a contest.

A contest he had won and well she guessed he had won in other ways too from that. His dick had won anyway.

"I should head home now," Avery said as she stood from his couch slowly. "It's getting late and the movie is over with."

"Do you have to leave?" Zac whined out as he stood up as well, Avery smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand resting lightly at the waistband of her jeans. "Was kind of hoping I could slip my hands back down in your pants," he whispered as he slowly pressed against her backside.

His erection pushing into her ass. An erection he had ever since he had fingered her during the first half of the movie, telling her to hold off on getting him off because he wanted to get off later.

Wanted his release to be well earned.

Avery shook her head as she turned in Zac's arms slowly, "You're insatiable," she told him knowing it was true. He seemed to be always horny and ready to go.

Then again she half wondered if some of it was making up for lost time. Making up for the times Natalie had denied him what he craved. Affection and closeness from someone else.

"Only for you," Zac smirked as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Avery closing her eyes as she let herself kiss him back. "Just you," he whispered in between kisses as his hand slowly did indeed find its way back inside of her jeans.

Avery letting out a low moan feeling a bit guilty at his words. Knowing she couldn't say the same about him because even if Taylor were still busy, they were also still having sex again.

Even if it was only during her most fertile days. It was still better than it had been before.

It was also something Zac knew and she sometimes wondered if he said things like that to make her feel guilty. To hurt her like he may have hurt. Though if he was hurting he had no right, not when Taylor was her husband and was the one she should be having sex with.

The only one she should have been having sex with.

Pulling away from the kiss Avery chewed on her lip, "I really shouldn't stay," she told him as another moan came out when his finger slipped inside of her. Causing her to moan again because it wasn't just him rubbing her pussy.

He was fingering her again and hitting all her right spots.

"Just for a few hours," Zac said with a pleading look in his eyes. "I need to be inside you Avie. Want to send you home with my come inside of you," he told her as let his finger go deeper inside of her.

Avery swearing she almost reached an orgasm just from the statement alone. Knowing he usually never talked that dirty to her.

Never had been that devious as to want to send her home to his best friend with his come still inside of her. Even if he had done it on more than one occasion in these last few months.

Had sent her home with his come still very fresh inside of her.

"What's gotten into you Zac?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow locking eyes with Zac. "Being so horny and almost possessive in one night."

Zac only smirked as he slipped a second finger into her. Avery's mouth falling open at the intrusion of a second finger inside of her.

"A lot of things," Zac answered as he let his fingers continue to move inside of her. "It's been days since I had you though and don't think I don't know why that is," he whispered his voice taking on an edge that made her shiver. "It's your time when you can get pregnant and you don't want me inside of you then," he continued and his voice still had an edge to it.

Shaking her head Avery sighed, "It's not that I don't want that, trust me I do but I can't...I can't not know who the father of my baby is. I can't just risk it all and possibly get pregnant by you," she told him watching as he looked at her as if she had slapped him across the face.

"Then don't risk it all. Just leave him for me," Zac spoke as he somehow pushed Avery against a wall in the living room. His fingers now fucking into her faster.

Fast enough that she was sure it would hurt tomorrow. It was probably what he wanted, to make her hurt. This time physically and not just emotionally.

Going silent at his words Avery wasn't even sure what to say. Knowing it wasn't that simple. She couldn't just leave Taylor, not like Zac wanted her too.

Because despite what she was doing with Zac, despite her suspicions on Taylor cheating, she still had feelings for her husband. She still loved the man she was married too.

"I...I can't do that," she finally spoke watching as once again Zac looked as if she had slapped him across the face. A frown working its way onto her face. "Just...just fuck me," she conceded agreeing to have sex with him before she went home. "Fuck me Zac," she muttered out her words becoming muffled as Zac closed the tiny gap between them, kissing her roughly as he let his fingers slip out of her.

Avery letting her eyes fall shut as Zac worked with her pants, undoing them and pushing them and her panties down just enough before doing the same with his own pants and underwear.

A groan slipping past her lips and into Zac's mouth when his cock slipped inside of her none to gently. Avery letting him fuck her, not missing the fact that he wasn't being gentle. He was fucking her hard and good. Like he was trying to lay some claim on her.

A claim they both knew he shouldn't be laying on her.

***

Laying bed with Zac sometime later, Avery relaxed into him when he slipped his arm around her waist. Her eyes falling shut as he kissed her shoulder.

As if a simple shoulder kiss and cuddling would be enough to help the pain from the fucking he had given her against his wall.

Avery half sure she'd be feeling him tomorrow which he probably wanted. He wanted her to go home back to his best friend and know what a damn whore she was. Fucking his best friend while he was off doing what he needed to do to better his education.

At least Avery hoped that was it and that her suspicions were wrong.

"What came over you earlier?" Avery asked as she opened her eyes, letting her arm rest over Zac's. "You've never been that possessive before," she said softly.

She wasn't really complaining either. She hated that she caved and let him fuck her like she had but she also would be lying if she didn't think it was some of the hottest sex she had in a long time. To just be taken against a wall with her pants pulled halfway down.

A cock fucking inside of her like it had never been inside of another woman.

Zac let out a soft sigh as he held her just a bit tighter, "I had lunch with Natalie today," he spoke his words making Avery raise her eyebrow because she hadn't known that he still saw her from time to time.

Though she guessed it made sense because their divorce would be final in a month or two so for now they were still technically married.

"Did it not go well?" she asked not sure why it wouldn't have. According to Zac, Natalie still thought this whole thing was a mistake and wanted her marriage and husband back.

A fact that almost made Avery angry because if she wanted her husband she should have showed him more affection and maybe she'd still have him.

"She's pregnant," Zac spoke and Avery went silent, turning to face Zac with a questioning look because she thought they weren't having sex.

After all they were going through a damn divorce because Zac had been convinced she was cheating. Mainly because she was withholding sex from him.

"Is it your baby?"

Zac shook his head a small frown playing on his lips. "No," he told her almost bitter sounding. "She finally confessed she'd been cheating on me and now she's pregnant by the man who she was cheating with."

"Did she say who he was?" Avery asked frowning as well because she felt bad for Zac. Hated that he had what he suspected finally confirmed.

"No," Zac spoke and again he was bitter. A laugh falling out of his lips after. "But she claims to still love me. Claims she ended things last month but now she's pregnant by him. Three months to be exact and she...she actually wants to raise his child with me," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Frowning more Avery leaned in as she left a small kiss at the side of his lips. Shivering when one of his hands slowly ran down her back, coming to rest on her ass.

"I'm sorry," she apologized not sure why. She wasn't the one who had hurt Zac, at least not earlier today. She may have earlier tonight when he had those just been slapped looks.

"Not your fault," Zac told her softly. "What's fucked is she knew how much I wanted a baby. Kept telling me we should wait just a bit longer. Then she goes and gets pregnant by the guy she was fucking around with behind my back during our divorce all while claiming to still love me. I think she just didn't want me...didn't want my baby."

Avery shook her head as she slowly nudged Zac so he was fully on his back, moving herself so that she was straddling him. Her eyes locking with his after she was on top of him.

"You don't know that," she told him softly trying to reassure him. "She could have just gotten to a point where she thought or knew you were done and let herself make a mistake," she said as she let her hand reach between them, wrapping around his cock which she stroked to hardness again.

Listening to him moan as she did so and god was it a fucking nice sound. His moan one of the hottest she had ever heard.

"Why are you defending her?" Zac asked in between moans, his cock thrusting into her hand as he hips bucked some. "You've never even really liked her the times you met her when we'd double date with you and Tay," he spoke so casually bringing up Taylor.

Like it was nothing to bring up his best friend while his best friends wife was currently playing with his cock.

Shrugging Avery finally let her hand move off Zac's cock, soon sinking down on him after. Zac seemingly not caring about getting an answer as he sat up not long after she started to ride him slowly.

Her head leaning in to meet Zac's halfway as their lips collided in a passionate kiss. Avery biting down on his bottom lip as his fingernails dug into her waist.

Knowing she'd have indentations there for awhile and hoping they'd be gone by the time she went home to Taylor. If he was even home when she went.

Avery not knowing how long he'd be at whatever school event thing that was going to run late.

Closing her eyes when Zac's lips moved off her own, trailing down to her neck, Avery continued to ride him. A moan slipping past her lips when he nipped at her neck lightly.

Not enough to leave a mark but enough that she felt the pain from it. A good kind of pain that she liked.

"You're being risky right now Avie," Zac spoke softly his breath hitting her neck. Goosebumps forming on her skin. "Fucking me the second time tonight without a condom," he continued before once again nipping at her neck. "You could get pregnant with my baby," he told her before finally moving his hips just a bit.

His cock going a bit farther inside of her. Avery having to slip her arms around his neck to brace herself.

"I know you said you don't want it. You don't want me or my baby either but I think you secretly do," he whispered as he let his lips trail away from her neck. Going up to her ear. "You want me to get you pregnant. Carry my baby inside you, have proof what we're doing is real," he continued whispering and Avery hated to admit she was getting off on his words.

Almost suspected he was too.

"You want a piece of me and you're too scared to admit that," Zac sighed and even while whispering into her ear his breath was still hitting her skin.

Increasing just how turned on she was.

Breathing harder Avery knew her orgasm was getting close. The familiar signs all there right down to the way she was trembling in Zac's arms.

"I want that too you know," he spoke again and Avery opened her eyes moving to look down at him as she picked up her pace some. "Want to see you pregnant with my baby. Pregnant with our baby," he sighed and maybe it was the way he said it or what he said..Avery wasn't exactly sure but something in it was enough to bring her over the edge.

Had her coming on his cock, her head falling onto his shoulders and when his nails dug even farther into her skin she knew he had came as well.


	2. Natalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Isn't it too late for clean slates?" he asked her harshly.

Chapter Two

Natalie chewed on her lip as she sat outside of Zac's apartment. A place that had also been her home, at least until Zac left her. Claiming that he knew she was having an affair.

Something that she had denied for months at least until today. Because how could she keep denying it when she was now pregnant?

Zac would know this baby wasn't his. It had been conceived after their split and so today over lunch she had confessed everything.

Well almost everything.

She hadn't told him who the man she was having an affair with was. Hadn't told him who the man who fathered her child was because she knew it would devastate him and she didn't want to ruin his life more than she probably already had.

Especially since she had always found ways to put off having a baby with him and now here she was pregnant. Having gotten pregnant not long after their split.

Gotten pregnant while still trying to save her marriage. Something she still wanted because despite her cheating, she loved Zac.

She was just a weak woman who hadn't been able to resist temptation.

Now she was just a woman who was pregnant because of that and she still held out hope Zac would change his mind. Agree to take her back even after the divorce was finalized.

Had hopes that maybe they could get married a second time and that could be a second chance for them. After all she still suspected that Zac loved her.

She still loved him so he still had to love her.

Which was why she was now sitting outside his place at one in the morning. Hoping that maybe she could go to his apartment door and knock on it and they could talk again and just like a movie they could make it work.

Because this time she'd be fully honest with him and confess everything. She'd tell him who she had an affair with because that man was going to tell his own wife tonight.

Even though he didn't want this baby with Natalie, he had still told her he was going to tell his wife. Because she deserved the truth.

She deserved to know he had been playing her for some damn fool and Natalie almost had a respect for him because he had more to lose than she did in ways.

He wasn't already in the midst of a divorce. He was still happily married or as happily as one could be if they were having an affair anyway.

Natalie doubted truly happy people had affairs. Even if they did truly love their spouses.

Taking a deep breath, Natalie slowly got out of the car. Heading towards Zac's apartment where once there she let herself in using the key she still had.

Knowing Zac was still up because the light in the living room had been visible from outside. But now as she slipped inside she didn't see her soon to be ex-husband anywhere in sight.

She did her noises coming from the bedroom though. Noises that she followed if only because she was curious what Zac was up too this late at night.

Knowing him it was probably something to do with art. He did love to paint and be creative, something Natalie had never been good at.

She was better at acting, had taken theatre in high school and maybe that was why she had been able to lie so well about her cheating or at least she thought she had. Zac had always been onto her in the end.

Making it to the bedroom Natalie only opened the door a crack, her breath catching at the sight in front of her. A nauseous feeling hitting her and this time it wasn't pregnancy related. The feeling was very much related to what she was seeing in front of her eyes.

Her husband was in bed making love to another woman. A woman she couldn't see well because her back was to Natalie and the lights were off but she almost looked familiar from behind.

Natalie knowing she had somehow seen this woman before and she couldn't place where yet.

Though everything seemed to click in place when she heard a name escape Zac's lips as he came. A simple name that wasn't hers and belonged to the woman he was with right now.

Backing away from the door, Natalie turned on her heel and headed outside back to her car. Her brain reeling the whole time because what did she do with this information?

Zac was in their old room having sex with Avery. The woman who was married to his best friend.

Natalie being one hundred percent positive that Taylor had no clue his wife was cheating on him with Zac. Even if he did though, would he have any right to judge Avery?

After all Taylor had been having an affair with her. Taylor was the father of her baby, a baby he was supposed to be telling Avery about tonight but she doubted that had happened.

Not if Avery was riding Zac's cock right now. 

Natalie shuddering at the image as her sick feeling only grew.

When she was in the comfort of her own car, Natalie chewed on her lip as she leaned against the seat. Hated that she was even pondering what she should do now.

She knew what she should do, she should get her phone and call Taylor. Tell him what she saw, but, if he didn't know she wasn't sure he'd believe her. He'd call her a liar, accuse her of just trying to get him to not tell Avery because she was upset that he didn't want the baby.

Which wasn't true, she didn't care that he didn't want this baby. Natalie knew he wanted a baby with Avery instead. 

They had been trying for the last few months and so far Avery wasn't pregnant yet but here Natalie was carrying his baby in some sick ironic twist of fate.

If God existed he had a sense of humor for sure.

Biting her lip Natalie reached out with a shaky hand. Picking her cell phone up as she went to her contacts. Staring at Taylor's name for entirely too long or at least it felt that way.

At least long enough that Natalie from the corner of her eye saw Avery leaving Zac's apartment. Natalie hoping it was dark enough that the woman didn't see her because she didn't want that yet. She didn't want Avery to know she knew until she could think of something to do.

A game plan for this new information she had because there had to be something.

In the end all she wanted was her husband back, so, did she really care if Taylor and Avery's marriage fell apart if either of them finally knew they were both running around on the other?

It wasn't like she had ever been close to Avery which now almost made sense to her. Avery had probably wanted Zac for so long and she waited until Natalie was out of the picture. Natalie sure the affair started after Zac left her because Zac was too good to cheat on his spouse.

Even if he was okay with having an affair with the woman married to Taylor. 

Taylor, the boy who was his best friend and had been since birth and maybe that was why she still hadn't called Taylor yet. She didn't want to ruin that friendship even if she had came here tonight wanting to tell Zac everything which would have ruined it.

Hell, if Taylor got to tell Avery it would ruin it as well. There'd be no way she wouldn't run to Zac and tell him the truth.

They were fucking around with each other.

"This is so fucking complicated," Natalie spoke to herself as she shook her head. Running a hand through her hair as she opened her car door to be sick.

But the moment she got the door opened she paused when she saw Zac standing just feet from her car and she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Avery texted me as she left," Zac informed her as they locked eyes. "Told me she saw you sitting out here," he said almost like he wasn't scared that she knew the truth about him.

Then again he didn't know how much she knew. He just knew that she saw Avery leaving his house in the middle of the night and well that in itself was incriminating.

"What are you doing here Natalie?" he asked in her continued silence.

Swallowing Natalie once again chewed on her lip. Wondering if she should be honest and tell him everything or not.

The truth would be easy but it seemed everyone in this mess liked keeping secrets and wanting to destroy lives at how big all the secrets they were keeping were.

"I was here to be completely honest with you," Natalie started as she kept eye contact with Zac. "I was going to tell you who I was having an affair with and who fathered my baby. I was hoping with the truth we could have a clean slate and start again."

Zac let out a small bitter laugh, "Isn't it too late for clean slates?" he asked her harshly. "We could have had that when I first started having my suspicions but you chose to lie and let me leave you."

Blushing Natalie sighed because she knew Zac had a point there. 

"I know that," she told him honestly with a nod. "But maybe the real reason you don't seem to want a clean slate is because you're fucking Avery," she told him bluntly watching as his face changed to one she couldn't read. "I saw you two. I used the key I still have," she admitted with a shake of her head.

"Yeah well, what can I say?" Zac asked like he honestly again didn't care that she knew. "She wants me unlike you who clearly never did."

Natalie wanted to open her mouth, tell him that wasn't true but in ways back during her affair maybe it had been. She had always found ways to not have a baby with him and now here she was carrying Taylor's baby.

"It's Taylor," Natalie spoke before she could even think it through. "The father of my baby is Taylor," she said clearing up her first statement.

Her eyes moving away from Zac's because she didn't want to see his reaction. Though it may not be so bad, not if he didn't care that she knew he was fucking Taylor's wife.

Maybe Zac and Taylor weren't as good as friends as they claimed. Maybe that childhood loyalty and just the loyalty of friendship meant nothing.


	3. Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why are you out here for?" Avery questioned in his silence. "You had a long day at school. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Chapter Three

Taylor chewed on his lip as he sat outside on the front porch. His eyes landing on his watch every so often, not even sure why Avery wasn't home yet.

It was well after one in the morning and there was no way she was out with friends. Not like she had told him over a text she was supposed to be, when he had made up a lie about having to be at the college late when the real reason he had been out so long was because he had to come up with the words to tell her that he had cheated.

That he had done something she may not have ever expected of him and now the other person was pregnant.

Natalie was pregnant with his baby and that would be an even bigger betrayal because Natalie was Zac's soon to be ex-wife. He had cheated with his best friend's wife for almost a year and had gotten her pregnant. Something that came to light after Taylor had chosen to end things.

But he didn't want the baby Natalie was having, he wanted a baby with Avery and they had been trying had even started a few months before Natalie had told him she was pregnant and yet despite not wanting the baby he knew he had to tell Avery.

She deserved the truth and he was going to give it to her...whenever she got home.

Which that thought must have made him conjure Avery somehow. Her car pulling into the driveway and Taylor sat up straighter watching as Avery stepped out of the car. 

Thought he saw a guilty look on her face when she spotted him on the stairs. A look he knew well because he was sure he had used it around her when he had been cheating with Natalie. 

Then again maybe he hadn't because she never called him on it.

"You're late," Taylor told her as she sat down beside him. "Your friends and you must have been having a great time."

"We were," Avery told him softly avoiding his gaze and yeah he was sure he was right. She hadn't been out with friends.

At least not the friends he was used too. She had been out with a friend, probably one who had sex with her and as much as Taylor hated it he couldn't be angry when he had cheated on her. He had done the same thing she was most likely doing.

"Why are you out here for?" Avery questioned in his silence. "You had a long day at school. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Nodding his head Taylor forced a smile, "I should be but I'm not," he said before running a hand through his hair. "It's hard to sleep when I have a lot on my mind," he admitted knowing he might as well just hurry and rip the band aid off.

He should just confess already how awful he was so that Avery could yell at him...and maybe confess her own wrong doings.

Taylor would take her confession in stride if she did.

"What's on your mind?" Avery questioned, Taylor hearing apprehension in her voice. Like she had been scared to ask him that question.

Swallowing hard Taylor kept his forced smile before taking a deep breath. "I cheated on you," he started watching the way Avery whipped her head back to look at him like she had misheard him. "I cheated and now the woman is pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" Avery asked not even missing a beat though she looked like she hadn't really comprehended things yet. "You cheated on me and now the other person is pregnant?"

Taylor only nodded his head, "She's pregnant," he confirmed again his voice so small and soft. His heartbeat feeling like it was going to stop at any second now.

Avery went silent at that which didn't help Taylor at all if he were being honest. Instead her silence made him more on edge. Made him want her to say something or even yell. Though he knew in his gut yelling would make her a hypocrite since he was positive she was cheating too.

"Who is she?" Avery asked him not one ounce of anger in her voice. There was some sadness but it seemed Avery had realized what had happened had happened and Taylor couldn't take it back now.

"Natalie," Taylor answered and again his voice was small and soft. His eyes looking away from Avery because he knew this betrayal would be worse.

He had cheated with someone they knew.

"Zac's ex-wife?" Avery asked him though to him it sounded more like a statement so all he did was nod his head. Not even sure if he had words to say.

What could he say? He could say a lot he knew but most would be excuses or him trying to fix things and he wasn't sure if he could and he knew Avery didn't want to hear excuses.

Avery sighed and Taylor finally chanced a look at her seeing nothing but resignation on her face. She was resigned to what had happened.

"I want to be angry," Avery finally told him as she looked him right in the eye. "But I can't be," she said with a small shake of her head. "I can't be angry at you for doing what I'm doing," she admitted and at her last words he knew it was her telling him she was cheating.

She was cheating on him and he had been right.

"Though I only started because of how distant you were. How busy with school you had been...I..god I thought you were cheating then but somehow I think I also convinced myself I was just crazy. I wasn't though and now Natalie is pregnant with your baby," Avery laughed bitterly. "Is she going to tell Zac?"

Taylor shook his head that, "She's going to tell him she is pregnant but not that I am the father," he started but before he could finish his words Avery's phone which was in her jeans started to ring.

Making both of them jump and without even a second thought Avery pulled it out. Taylor barely making out the name but once he had and it registered he felt his stomach churn as an anger he knew he shouldn't have came over him.

"Zac's calling you now?" he asked with an accusation to his tone. Not sure why his best friend would be up or even calling Avery now.

Except he knew why..he knew why because Avery had just admitted to cheating and god he wasn't dumb. He may like to play dumb but he wasn't.

Avery looked away from him at that, choosing to silence her phone. But he knew in the lack of a response from her that he was right in what he assumed.

"You're fucking Zac?" Taylor finally got the courage to ask. Hating the way his words didn't even sound like a question.

"I am," Avery confessed as she now ran a hand through her own hair. "And you fucked his wife," she added on and yeah she had him there. "Neither of us are innocent are we?"

"We're not," Taylor agreed sadly. "But what do we do now that we know?" he asked her not sure what they could do. But there had to be something. "I love you Avie and I...Nat and I are over. I don't even want this baby."

Avery once again laughed bitterly as she stood from the porch. "It doesn't matter if you want it. She's having it and you need to be there for her," she told him and her words made him blush. "Only a coward would chose not to be and I know you're not that," she said and he wanted to believe her.

He didn't though because he felt like a coward. Yet, before he could argue that point with her she had walked away and headed inside.

Not even answering his question on what they'd do now.


	4. Zac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Maybe it was time to reevaluate his friendship with Taylor.

__

Awaking the next morning with a hangover Zac sat up on his couch, next to four empty beer cans and a frown on his face. He hadn't drank that much in a long time. Not even when he had divorced Natalie but it seemed last night or well early this morning he had felt the urge to get drunk.

Just forget everything. Forget how Natalie had came to him to tell him who had fathered her child. Forget how his best friend had betrayed him with his wife months before Zac had turned to said best friends wife.

Just like he had to forget how Natalie had assumed that he was in love with Avery, something that was probably true because why else would he have gotten jealous over the idea of Taylor having a baby with her? Why else had he fucked her so good and talked about what he'd do if she was pregnant with their child instead of Taylor's.

It wasn't like he had a pregnancy kink. It was just the thought of Avery having his baby that had completely undone him.

But as he thought of Avery all he could do was frown because he remembered how he had tried calling her after Natalie left. To talk about what their spouses had done to them before they had even done anything to Taylor and to also tell her that Natalie knew about them.

That she had seen them having sex and he wasn't sure what Natalie would do with that information.

Avery hadn't answered Zac's call and it had upset him. He had figured she wasn't asleep not if Taylor had told her what Natalie had told him and Natalie said Taylor intended to tell his wife.

He was going to tell Avery last night and Avery hadn't answered his phone call when he called to see how she was doing and so they could talk about it and what to do and it hurt like hell.

Zac feeling like she had snubbed him or maybe that she'd found comfort in the husband who had betrayed her long before she had done the same to him.

Just as he was about to get up from the couch and throw away the beer cans as well as take something for his headache a knock at his front door made him groan. His forehead creasing because it seemed the knocks made his headache worse than what it had been.

"I'm coming," Zac called out slightly and again his forehead creased because his own voice raised seemed to hurt him.

He probably really shouldn't have drank so much but he had needed the alcohol to forget. He had just forgotten what too much alcohol could do.

Standing up, Zac walked to the door not even caring that he looked like shit. He half expected the person on the other side of the door was probably Natalie to try to get him to change his mind and take her back because after everything she confessed last night she still wanted him.

Still wanted to try to make them work when Zac couldn't do that. Mainly, because he loved Avery and he wasn't sure he could get over what Natalie had done with his supposed best friend which probably made him a hypocrite since he had slept with Taylor's wife.

Maybe it was time to reevaluate his friendship with Taylor.

Making it to the door Zac opened it and paused when he came face to face not with Natalie but the other woman in his and Taylor's life.

"Avery," he spoke blinking a few times and almost feeling like he was dreaming, like his mind was playing tricks on him.

"In the flesh," Avery spoke as she smiled though Zac could tell by the look in her eyes it was a fake one. There was no spark there, no light which he normally loved to see in her eyes.

Blinking a few more times, Zac moved aside so Avery could come in and even without muttering the words he guessed Avery picked up that his actions were her cue to come inside.

"We need to talk," Avery told him before her voice seemed to drop off and when Zac turned to face her after he had shut the door he saw the way she was looking at the empty beer cans. "Have a party after I left last night?" she asked as she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," Zac shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his hair. "Natalie came by as you know. She saw you leaving and she told me who the father of her baby was," he spoke wondering if Taylor had indeed told her or maybe that had been a lie he had told Natalie.

Avery nodded her head and her whole demeanor seemed to change at that, her shoulders slumping like all the life had deflated from her all at once.

"Taylor told me the same thing," she confirmed and at least Taylor had told her. "He also found out about us. I told him because I'd be a hypocrite getting so angry at him when I was doing the same."

Now Zac felt like he had been kicked, no words wanting to come out again. He wasn't sure why he was upset that she had told Taylor but he was.

Maybe it was because he was afraid now that everyone's awful truths were out that he'd lose Avery and she'd find comfort in her husband again, especially as they tackled Natalie and her pregnancy with a baby...a baby that Avery yearned for and had yet to even have with Taylor.

"You told him about us?" Zac asked after some time of silence, both him and Avery just staring at each other.

Avery nodded at his question but she didn't say anything in return.

"How'd he take it?" Zac asked wondering how angry Taylor was at them..at him especially. They'd been friends since childhood, this betrayal was bound to run deep.

After all Zac may not have been in love with Natalie but knowing what Taylor had done still hurt. Even if it made him a hypocrite for what he also had done.

"I don't know really," Avery told him and her words confused him. "I didn't tell him at first it was you and then you called and he figured it all out when he saw your name. I left and went to bed before he could really react and then I left the house this morning before he was even up."

"So you're ignoring him then?" Zac asked her with some amusement because it didn't seem like Avery to run from conflict even if she had never been able to call Taylor on her suspicions that he was cheating on her.

Suspicions that now had been confirmed as real and true.

"I'd be a hypocrite to do that," Avery told him matter of factly. "I just I guess I don't know what happens next between us now that we both know the other was cheating and now that Natalie is having his baby."

Zac sighed as he moved to sit down on his couch again, his headache still present and choosing then to remind him of that.

"You could leave him," he stated plainly as he just looked up at her briefly before letting his head fall back against the couch. His eyes closing as his headache got worse and his mind went back to last night.

Remembering his whole conversation with Natalie again and that was the last thing he had wanted but it was happening. Reminding him that things were fucked up and Avery wasn't the only one who was going to have tough conversations with Taylor either and Zac doubted last night would be the last time he'd have conversations with Natalie either, especially now that the whole truth of everything was out.

***

_Zac felt like the world had stopped turning as he stood in the parking lot after Natalie had told him that Taylor was the father of her baby. Not sure if he had even heard her right._

_"Taylor?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "As in my friend Taylor?" he asked as if there was another one that she could have meant._

_Not that he knew any other Taylor for her to even mean._

_"That would be the one," Natalie answered him and they locked eyes at that, Zac wanting to get angry and yell at her though he knew he couldn't._

_If he did that he'd be a hypocrite since he was now the reason Taylor's wife was cheating on him._

_Running a hand through his hair Zac broke eye contact with Natalie, "Why?" he questioned not sure if he was asking her why Taylor or why she was telling him this now._

_"Why what Zac?" Natalie asked him softly like she was confused by what he was asking, then again maybe it was all an act._

_It seemed like everything with her was always an act. How often had she lied about having an affair until she found out she was pregnant? Then just this afternoon she had been so intent not to tell who the father of her baby even was._

_"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked plainly before letting out a sigh. "And why Taylor?"_

_"I told you why I was telling you this now. I was hoping we could have clean slates and start over but I guess that is too late because you're in love with Taylor's wife," Natalie stated not even saying Avery's name. "You and Taylor both love her and there's no room for me or my child in either of your lives."_

_Zac rolled his eyes not even feeling any sympathy for Natalie._

_"That didn't answer my question on why him? Why him out of every other man you could choose?"_

_"I don't know why him. We just got close because of your friendship with him and we met up one night after he had a long day at school and things happened," Natalie sighed as if it was explanation enough._

_Maybe it was because hadn't things just happened when he wound up in bed with Avery that first time?_

_"Does Avery know?" Zac asked wondering if she'd been lying to him when she told him she suspected Taylor was cheating._

_She could have known all along and just hadn't wanted to tell him, confirm for him what he already knew about Natalie. That she was cheating on him all along._

_Natalie shook her head no, "She's as clueless as you were but Taylor plans to tell her whenever she gets home."_

_Inhaling sharply Zac turned on his heel not even caring about Natalie right now. He needed to get inside to call Avery, tell her what was coming so she could be prepared._

_At least she wouldn't be sucker punched like he had been._

_As he headed inside he heard Natalie calling out for him but he ignored her, not sure what there was left to say between them. He knew about her affair with Taylor now and that her baby was Taylor's and she knew about him and Avery._

_There would be no clean slates because deep down Zac wanted the woman his best friend was married too and wouldn't life had been easier if Taylor had wanted his own wife as more than a side affair._

_Making it inside his apartment Zac went for his cell phone, picking it up and dialing Avery's number in a hurry. Just wanting to talk to her about everything. Give her a warning if she didn't know yet and also vent if she did know._

_Frowning when he heard his call go to voicemail Zac had to fight the urge to throw his phone and somehow with his urge being fought he put the phone down on the coffee table. Deciding once it was put down to head into the kitchen to get some beer._

_He needed alcohol so that he could forget everything that had just happened. His conversation with Natalie and the fact that Avery hadn't answered his call, which hurt more than what he'd found out from Natalie._

_Though he wasn't sure he'd ever admit that bit out loud. Not yet anyway, not when he knew despite everything Avery still wouldn't leave Taylor for him and with the way his luck was going maybe by the end of everything she'd have Taylor's baby as well. Leaving him with nothing._

_Making a face at that thought Zac just shook his head as he opened the fridge once he had made it there and grabbing a can of beer. His first because he knew deep down he'd need more than just one to forget everything._


End file.
